Barney Ross
| residence = | education = | affiliation = The Expendables | profession = Mercenary | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Sylvester Stallone | films = 1, ''2 | firstseen = The Expendables Issue #1 | lastseen = The Expendables 2 | killcount = 40 }} Barney Ross is a member of a team called the Exependables. He has a long history of missions, and many allies and friends. He has at least one rival mercenary named Trent Mauser. His weapon of Choice are the Classics (Brass Knuckles). Biography Early Missions ''The Expendables Issue #1 The Expendables Issue #2 The Expendables Issue #3 The Expendables Issue #4 Somalia Rescue A group of elite highly-trained mercenaries, the Expendables, has been deployed to Somalia to halt local pirates from executing the hostages. Ross paid the original agreement of $3 million to secure the release of the hostages. However, the leader demands $5 million, and Expendable member Gunnar Jensen instigates a firefight, causing casualties for the pirates. With moral disagreements on hanging a live pirate, Yin Yang and Jensen have a brief fight, only for Ross to intervene. In the aftermath, Ross reluctantly releases Jensen from duty due to psychological problems. Vilena Mission Mission Reconnaissance Ross then accepts a mission from Mr. Church, who is to deploy in Vilena, South America to overthrow a local dictator, General Garza. Ross and Lee Christmas do initial reconnaissance after meeting with their contact, Sandra, only for the mission to go awry. Ross then decides to abort the contract and feels guilt for leaving Sandra behind. Meanwhile, Jensen approaches Garza and his ally, ex-CIA agent James Munroe to identify his former comrades. Jensen's Vengeance Jensen and a number of Munroe's men tail Ross and Yin Yang, instigating a shoot-out during a car chase. Just as the pursuit ends in an abandoned warehouse, Yin Yang and Jensen fight each other a second time, with the both of them in a stalemate. Jensen eventually gets the upper hand and attempts to impale Yin Yang on a pipe, only for Ross to shoot him. Believing that he was going to die, Jensen gives the layout of Garza's palace to Ross. Rescuing Sandra The Expendables then infiltrate Garza's compound, with Ross bent on rescuing Sandra while Christmas, Yin Yang, Hale Caesar, and Toll Road successfully plant their explosive charges throughout the compound. Ross briefly rescues Sandra, only for Sandra to get re-captured by Munroe. The entire team fights and shoots their way through scores of Garza's henchmen, and manage to kill Dan Paine in the process. Ross and Christmas catch up to Munroe and manage to kill him, saving Sandra. Instead of taking the payment money of $5 million, Ross gives it to Sandra in order to restore the country. Celebrations The team celebrates their victory at Tool's Bar, with Jensen and Yin Yang having reconciled with each other and Lee and Tool challenging each other to a game of knife throwing. Before his final throw, Lee recites a poem about his respect for Tool, who he claims cannot beat him in knife throwing as he walks outside of the bar before turning to make his throw, which lands perfectly in the middle of the board. Loss of a Brother Barney Ross and The Expendables watch in horror as Billy The Kid as Hector holds a knife in to Billy's chest, Vilian then roundhouse kicks it to his chest and Billy is killed, Ross begins to tear up for a bit, 2 hours later they returns the safe to mr. church, Ross shows up at Sophia's house who is Billy's girlfriend and tells her that billy died two hours ago and he will get revenge on the person that killed Billy, Sophia starts tearing up and hugs Ross. Tracking Villain The Expendables begin to go find the man who killed thier brother-in arms, Ross and all of The Expendables arrive at Villain's hideout spot, All of the expendables begin killing everybody, Ross goes up to Vilian's hideout spot, he looks at Villain and says to him "why did you have to kill my friend billy the young one, why couldn't i die? Villian looks at Ross and says to him "because i like killing the youngest one comrade, Ross and Villain battle to the death, Ross grabs him and punches him in his stomach and face, villian then punches him in his face and roundhouse kicks him in the face, Ross then punches him in his face, Villain then pulls out his knife and Ross and Villain engage in a knife fight, Ross grabs a chain and wraps it around Villain's throat and stabs Villian with his own knife and kills Villian. Personality Barney Ross is protective, loyal and emotionally curbed. He can also be vengeful. He attaches power to objects and symbols, for example his calls ring lucky. Missions Notable kills *James Munroe Appearances *(2 films, 4 comics) **''The Expendables Issue #1'' (First appearance) **''The Expendables Issue #2'' **''The Expendables Issue #3'' **''The Expendables Issue #4'' **''The Expendables'' - Sylvester Stallone **''The Expendables 2'' - Sylvester Stallone Category:Characters Category:Males